El Camino De Nuestras Vidas
by tsuru kusa
Summary: Que pasaría si un día cualquiera en ever after high llegaran dos par de hermanas que dices ser hijas de la Reina Malvada que pasara ahora que ella han llegado para cambiarlo todo en la forma de pensar de todos los chicos y que secretos traerán consigo este par de hermanas que peso cargaran ellas al tener cambiar de vida de manera drástica


CAPITULO 1:

Ella miro el espejo una última vez miro cada detalle de su reflejo antes de partir desde su largo cabello negó con mechones morados su rostro sus ojos color violeta sus finos labios rojos su cuerpo su playera morada con el símbolo del fuego en esta, su chaqueta negra en la parte baja con el dibujo de fuego debajo dando la ilusión de que esta se estaba quemando miro su pantalón de ambu la venda que tenía en su pierna el estuche que tenia encima de esta todos los recuerdos que su vestimenta le traía a la mente

Muchas veces tuvo que aguantar las lagrimas desde que se entero de la noticia le costaba pero se aguantaba las ganas no podía derrumbarse por cosas así por mas difícil que fuera no podía tenía que ser fuerte por su bien

-ya estas lista-

Una fría voz la saco de sus pensamientos de manera repentina miro en dirección de la puerta viendo a la persona que la llamo

La miro fijamente a esa chica a la que alguna vez llamo rival a esa ala que ahora llamaba hermana, miro su curiosa vestimenta desde sus sandalias ninja negras su pantalón negro como la noche la venda sobre su pierna izquierda junto el estuche sobre esta, su chamarra con capucha negra una talla más grande que ella para ocultar su físico, su máscara color naranja oscuro en forma de remolino con un solo orificio para su ojo derecho y la capucha de su chamarra que le cubría la cabeza ocultando su cabello

Miro fijamente a la chica antes de responderle con vos suave y serena

-si ya estoy lista-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para después acercase a ella-y tu…ya estas lista kasumi-le pregunto a la identificada como kasumi para ver como ella desviaba la mirada a la que fue su habitación

-lo estoy…solo que no estoy lista para olvidar toda mi vida fingir que todo lo vivido-miro a la chica de ojos violeta de forma inexpresiva-nunca paso-

-eso nunca va a pasar-le dijo la oji violeta-no tenemos que olvidar nada-a pesar de la máscara ella podía jurar que kasumi la veía con cara de "enserio"-mira dime cuando fue la última vez que te mentí sobre esta clase de temas-la enmascarada desvió la mirada sabiendo que no tenia argumento alguno-además hicimos una promesa-kasumi levanto la mirada de golpe para ver la dulce sonrisa de la chica frente a ella-y tu y yo siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas-

TOC, TOC, TOC

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió el lindo momento entre las dos chicas las cuales dejaron sus momentos sentimentales y de reflexión para otro momento

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia la puerta de manera tranquila hasta que la enmascarada abrió la puerta dejando ver a un guardia de brillante armadura color plateado

-señoritas debemos partir de inmediato si queremos llegar con tiempo a nuestro destino-dijo el guardia mientras miraba a la nada de manera temerosa

Las dos chicas se miraron antes de salir de la casa con molestia, a ninguna de las dos les agradaba la situación pero no tenían otra opción más que esa el irse del lugar al cual llamaban hogar para ir a otro totalmente desconocido, kasumi cerró la puerta con seguro para después empezar a caminar en dirección a la calle que generalmente estaba llena de gente que caminaba tranquilamente por esta

Kasumi miro la calle de manera tranquila para después mirar el cielo todavía era de noche faltaba una hora para que amaneciera bajo su mirada para ver qué frente a ella se encontraba un carruaje algo exuberante y lujoso

-¿no entiendo porque tanto lujo si solo vamos a la estación del tren Raven?-pregunto con voz monótona la enmascarada

-lose pero que es lo que quieres que yo haga-respondió con molestia la pelinegra identificada como Raven

Raven y kasumi se acercaron a la carosa de manera lenta hasta que uno de los 4 guardias que escoltaban la exuberante carrosa abrió la puerta de esta para que las chicas entraran, de manera insegura y lenta Raven entro en esta para luego mirar cómo la enmascarada miraba con desconfianza el vehículo

-si no subes tú te subiré yo de la peor manera posible para que entiendas que quieras o no tenemos que irnos de aquí-amenazo la oji violeta a la encapuchada con una voz sombría y con un ligero toque de tristeza

Kasumi miro a los ojos a su hermana la mirada de Raven estaba teñida de dolor y tristeza sus ojos cristalinos muestra del dolor de sus palabras hacia su hermana, kasumi subió de mala gana al carruaje para después sentarse a lado de su hermana. Ninguna de las dos decía nada durante un par de segundos hasta que empezaron a sentir como el carruaje se movía y el sonido de los pasos de caballos sonaba de manera rítmica

-crees que vengan-pregunto la oji violeta rompiendo con incomodo silencio sin desviar la mirada de la ventana

-…-kasumi no dijo nada por un momento, su respiración era lenta y tranquila-no-dijo de manera cortante mientras miraba el paisaje-recuerda que queríamos ahorrarnos las despedidas tristes y les pedimos que no vinieran el día de hoy-explico la encapuchada de manera rápida-aparte que el día anterior nos habíamos despedido ya de ellos para evitar todo eso el día de hoy-

-he he-una pequeña risa salió de la boca de Raven para que después formar una sonrisa con sus rojos labios-pero conociéndolos no nos harán caso y nos verán partir…de lejos pero lo harán-dijo de manera divertida mientras el recuerdo de sus amigos pasaba por su mente trayéndole buenos y malos momentos de su infancia lo cual le hizo recordar un doloroso momento de su infancia y empezar a recordar los que sucedió después de aquel incidente y viajar al triste recuerdo de un suceso que involucro a la chica sentada a su lado-kasumi-llamo Raven a su hermana

-hm-respondió ella de manera tranquila

-¿ tú todavía la recuerdas a ELLA?-pregunto nerviosa la pelinegra para mirar a su a la chica a su lado-¿tu todavía recuerdas cuando éramos niñas?-la voz de Raven empezó a sonar ligeramente nostálgica-¿r-recuerdas que antes tu y yo solíamos pelear cuando estábamos en la academia?-la nostalgia paso a ser tristeza-¿recuerdas…cuando ELLOS murieron?...¿recuerdas…lo último que ella te dijo?-la tristeza paso a ser dolor y la voz de la oji violeta empezó a quebrarse-porque yo si lo recuerdo yo todavía lo recuerdo todo-

-yo también lo recuerdo-interrumpió de manera rápida a Raven-recuerdo todo hasta lo más mínimo recuerdo cuando nos graduamos de la academia…recuerdo cuando yo y ELLA te seguíamos hasta que llegabas a casa, cuando ELLA me insistía para que tu y yo habláramos y fuéramos amigas…-kasumi miro como su hermana la miraba con impresión-…recuerdo cuando te fuiste-termino por decir para luego seguir mirando por la ventana del carruaje

 _CAMBIO DE ESCENA_

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una pequeña estación de trenes que se encontraba a 10 minutos de las afueras de la aldea de Raven y kasumi las susodichas bajaron del vehículo de manera tranquila para después adentrarse en la estación, dentro de esta había tres andenes para los tresnes una de ellas llevaba hacia la aldea de Konoha la aldea de las hermanas en el segundo anden pasaba el tren que iba a las afueras de la nación en dirección hacia las aldeas más alejadas y en el ultimo anden pasaba el único tren con dirección desconocida para todas las personas

Las dos chicas caminaron en dirección al último andén siendo escoltadas por los cuatro guardias para esperar en la plataforma durante unos segundos hasta que un tren apareció por el túnel que se encontraba a pocos metros de la estación. El tren a leguas se veía costoso y lujoso

-¿enserio viajaremos en esta cosa?-pregunto Raven en vos baja a la encapuchada-a mí se me hace un poco exagerado todo esto-dijo la chica para después ver como las puertas del primer vagón se abrían dando paso a las chicas que miraban todo sin moverse de donde estaban

-será mejor que suban señoritas o se nos ara tarde-hablo por primera vez el único guardia que portaba una hermosa armadura dorada que reflejaba el sol en ella era más alto que las los chicas

-si lo sabemos solo denos un minuto-dijo kasumi de manera neutra

-no podemos darnos el lujo de tomarnos tiempo que no tenemos señoritas tienen que subir al tren ahora si no quieren que las suba yo mismo a la fu-el hombre no fue capaz de terminar la oración al ver que por el rabillo del ojo de Raven se asomaba una fría mirada generalmente esto no lo asustaba ni lo ponía nervioso pero en esa mirada se podía ver más allá que frialdad savia que si las miradas mataran él en ese instante estaría muerto-p-po-por favor no tarden-dijo con miedo el guardia para después entrar al tren de manera temerosa siendo seguido por los demás guardias

-porque hiciste eso idiota-le pregunto con molestia kasumi

-porque detesto que me den órdenes-dijo con calma Raven-y más si se trata de personas inferiores a mí o a ti como lo era ese sujeto-continuo la pelinegra para después mirar como su hermana se pasaba su mano por su máscara para tratar de calmarse

-te recuerdo que tu y yo prometimos no causar problemas a nadie-hablo con tranquilidad-¡y lo primero que se te ocurre hacer es intimidar con la mirada a una excusa de hombre por el simple hecho de que te dio una orden!-dijo levantando la voz para luego pararse frente a su hermana impidiéndole el paso al tren-las cosas se pueden arreglar hablando…¡no matando con la mirada a gente que solo está bajo las ordenes de otras¡ se un poco mas consiente-fue lo último que dijo la enmascarada para después darse la vuelta y adentrarse en el vagón de tren siendo seguida por Raven

Una vez que las dos chicas se sentaron en los finos asientos del lujoso vagón de tren este empezó a avanzar hacia la nueva vida de las dos chicas ninguna de las dos decía nada no eran necesarias las palabras para saber que las dos estaban nerviosas de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante aunque ellas mismas lo negaran

Raven miraba el paisaje de manera neutral aunque en su mirada se podía ver claramente el dolor del tener que partir del único lugar que conoció veía como es que el tren empezaba entrar por el mismo túnel por el que salió haciendo que el paisaje se bloqueara por el interior del túnel

-adiós…Konoha-susurro kasumi para después dejar caer su cabeza en las piernas de Raven que al sentir como es que kasumi se dejo caer sobre ella se desconcertó por unos segundos para después sonreír de manera maternal y empezar a acariciarle la cabeza a su hermana atabes de la capucha de esta

-todo va a estar bien-empezó a hablar Raven con una dulce voz para calmar a la chica-yo estoy aquí contigo-termino por decir para después ver como su hermana caía dormida sobre sus piernas-no dejare que alguien te haga daño-dijo antes de también caer dormida

 _CAMBIO DE ESCENA_

El frenar del tren despertó a Raven de su sueño, desconcertada miro por la ventana del tren para ver en donde estaba veía como el tren estaba en una estación que ante sus ojos era extraño todo en la estación parecía estar hecho de mármol pulido y los adornos que decoraban la estación estaban hechos de oro puro y todo brillada como el sol, Raven al ver todo trato de levantarse hasta que sintió un pequeño peso extra en sus piernas lo cual le impido pararse bajo su mirada para ver cómo es que la cabeza de kasumi aun reposaba sobre sus piernas mientras esta seguía profundamente dormida

La pelinegra miraba como su hermana respiraba, como es que esta dormía sin problemas como si nada pasara y por más que su hermana deseara dejarla dormir un rato más tenía que despertarla

-kasumi-no respondió-kasumi ya llegamos despierta-la enmascarada empezó a moverse de manera lenta dando indicios de que se estaba despertando-por favor-le pido de manera maternal

-MMM…-se quejo de manera infantil hasta que se dio cuenta de en donde estaba-ya llegamos tan rápido-me pregunto mientras miraba por la ventana del vagón-ok esto es demasiado lujo para una simple estación de tren-dijo de manera divertida pero irónica

-hola nueva vida-dijo Raven mientras miraba por la ventanilla junto a su hermana

* * *

Hola amigos y amigas lectores hoy les traigo el primer de esta historia esta es la primera ves que escribo una historia de ever after high espero que les guste la idea principal de esta historia es la acción y el yuri junto con el drama la tragedia la hice basándome un poco en uno de mis animes favoritos espero que con el tiempo se den cuenta de que anime es asta entones espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios


End file.
